stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Beker van Libertas 2009
Zoek je nog grote sponsoren? sep 30, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Altijd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::Volg de adelaar en je komt bij de juiste sponsor terecht. sep 30, 2009 15:40 (UTC) verhuizen naar Nieuwvromen Als dat goed is, wil ik FC Skeend en haar stadion houden in Ysselburg :) . Echocho okt 1, 2009 08:17 (UTC) :Waarom zou dat niet goed zijn? Maar, er is wel één punt: Contra United zit daar ook al. Je zult met haar baas moeten overleggen! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 1, 2009 10:21 (UTC) ::Aha, vandaar dat Bucu het had over concurrentie, ik begreep dat niet :P ... Zal ik doen, Dani. Echocho okt 1, 2009 10:24 (UTC) Uitslag Verrassende uitslag... Had meer van Contra United en FC Molenbeek verwacht, veel meer. Ook FC Olympia stelt me teleur. Van het verlies van VV Magnus Réal Sportas kijk ik al niet eens meer op, die stellen niks meer voor... :( 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 19:46 (UTC) :Haha :p. Dan moet ik je eens wat vertellen, als je inlogt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 19:48 (UTC) ::Spannend! Maar jullie begrijpen natuurlijk wel dat ik meer uitkijk naar de Beker :P !!! 't Ziet er alleszins veelbelovend uit, Bucu! Echocho okt 1, 2009 19:50 (UTC) :::Jammer dat het geen Ysselburgse finale meer kan worden tussen CU en Skeend :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 19:54 (UTC) :Ja... en geen Newportse en geen Olympische. En geen Molenbeeks, maar ik had hier niet op gewed dus boeit me minder. :) Kun je een wedstrijdverslag erbij zetten. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 19:56 (UTC) :: Ben daar te lui voor. Wil jij? xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 19:57 (UTC) Zet even de doelpunten erbij met (...) dan zet ik erbij wie de punten maakte. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 19:58 (UTC) :::Waaat?!?! Ik had er geen idee van dat de Beker al vandaag begon (serieus, dacht dat jullie onder de verkeerde competitie zaten te posten, ha). Gewonnen??? Sweet!!! Echocho okt 1, 2009 20:09 (UTC) ::::Goooood morning ;). --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 20:10 (UTC) :::::I love the smell of victory in the morning. Smells like... uh... like victory! Echocho okt 1, 2009 20:13 (UTC) Er staat nog geen samenvatting bij de wedstrijden van 2 oktober Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:35 (UTC) :Maakt niets uit. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:37 (UTC) ::De wedstrijden van de Libertan League 2009 hebben wel samenvattingen Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:38 (UTC) :::Dat klopt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:42 (UTC) ::::Wanneer komt er weer iets in het voetbalkrantje? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:43 (UTC) tijden waarom worden de wedstrijden niet op de normale tijden gespeelt? Om half drie is de uitslag al bekent terwijl de wedstrijd nog 'gespeeld' moet worden.Karel Klaas Wal okt 4, 2009 18:39 (UTC) : Die tijden zijn gwn een leuk detail dat het wat officiëler maakt, denk niet dat ik speciaal mijn computer aanzet om om half 11 alle resultaten in te vullen xP. Ik denk niet dat dat zo'n groot probleem is dat ze geschrapt moeten worden, die tijden? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::Neh, Karel Klaas Wal okt 4, 2009 19:21 (UTC)